


Slice o' Life Drabbles: Domesticity

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Leaves are green, all of Ron's hair is red.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Slice o' Life Drabbles: Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011. There are 4 x 25 words here, no more, no less.
> 
> Disclaimer! I do not own the Potters, J.K. Rowling does. Nor do I own the song mentioned here. I'm not making any money with this, so don't sue!
> 
> * * *

"Hors d'oeuvre, cinema."

Kiss on the palm.

"Main course, dinner at home."

Kiss on the temple.

"And, for dessert..."

"Bloody hell! Let's skip the meal!"  
  
  


* * *

Leaves are green,  
All of Ron's hair is red,  
I'm not sure how to do it, but  
I want to take him to my bed.

* * *

"But, I don't want to," Ron whined.  
"Too bad, it's your turn!"  
"But —"  
"Go!"

Harry huffed. How fucking hard was it to set a table?  
  
  


* * *

Harry sleeps on the edge of the bed. It's not like I need _that_ much room, really. Not when I sleep right next to him.


End file.
